The Silver Tongued Mutant
by nessie6
Summary: While exiting a candy store at top speed, Pietro runs into somebody that will unbeknownst to him change his life in the near future. Short prequel to 'The Downside of Falling in Love'. Complete.
1. Of Peeps and Pixie Stix

Disclaimer- I don't own Pietro in any way. Don't own Crystal either, Marvel does.  
  
Summary- My Evolution introduction of Pietro's future wife, Crystal. The meeting between those two is not pleasant. Slightly AU. Has been edited.  
  
' '= Thinking ""= Talking  
  
Chapter One  
  
The street was crowded enough to make anyone claustrophobic, and that's exactly what it was starting to make Pietro.  
  
So far, as he ran (he was using his super speed, but not so much where people could not see him) he had not bumped into anybody, and that was a good thing. He was in no mood to argue that he was not rude, and that they should of watched where they were going.  
  
Pietro smirked. Boy, this was the life. He was the fastest living thing in the world; he had great looks, the brains, and great hair, though the color was unusual. Nothing could be better than that, right?  
  
Wrong!  
  
Suddenly skidding to a halt in front of a candy store, he saw in the window of what were possibly the largest pixie sticks he had ever seen in the entire eighteen years of his life.  
  
They had, red, blue, orange, green, , pink, purple, and yellow! All the colors of the rainbow!  
  
Letting out a shrill giggle of excitement that sounded definitely too immature for his age (he definitely got some odd looks and glares from it), he ran inside. It was too good to be true.  
  
But it was true.  
  
He ran to the items by the window, grabbed one-no make that two of each color, and looked around for any other candy that he might need.  
  
PEEPS! ! ! He almost shrieked with delight. He grabbed three boxes of the yellow chick-shaped marshmallows, and one box of pink for Wanda, just to piss her off.  
  
He then looked over at the Peeps that were shaped like bunnies.  
  
'If they're shaped like bunnies, how come they call them Peeps?' he wondered to himself. He shrugged and grabbed a box of those.  
  
His arms were starting to get a bit crowded from the fourteen giant pixie sticks and the five boxes of Peeps (counting the bunnies).  
  
"Can you put this to the side for me?" Pietro asked the little old lady behind the counter as sweetly as he can. She raised her eyebrows and nodded, smiling a little as he ran to the jars of candy like a giddy eight year old boy and not someone who was ten years older.  
  
In the jars were licorice, Twizzlers, malt balls, sweet tarts, jelly beans, and-  
  
Lucky Charms marshmallows?  
  
Pietro grinned, and started to sing softly like the kids in the commercials, "Hearts, stars, and horseshoes, clovers and balloons! Pots of golden rainbow and the red balloon!"  
  
"Can I have two pounds of these marshmallows?" he asked looking over at the old lady hopefully, and pointing to the jar.  
  
"Two pounds?" she asked incredulously, coming over to where he was standing.  
  
"Yep," he said. She sighed and started scooping the marshmallows into a white paper lunch bag.  
  
"Would you like anything else?" she asked warily.  
  
"Hmm," he thought, he was about to say 'no' until, "Ooo! Are those jawbreakers? Those little tiny white things?" She nodded.  
  
"Gimme a pound of those then," he said, "And a half a pound of those giant ones too." He added as an afterthought.  
  
"Is that all?" she asked.  
  
"Umm," he thought, "Uh, yep."  
  
She added the amount. "That would be $33.75, sir."  
  
His eyes widened for a moment. He was going to ask her to add it up again, but thought a moment. She was being cooperative the whole time, don't yell at her, she's giving you candy.  
  
Candy. Ah. . .Sweet, sugary bliss.  
  
He sighed and paid for it.  
  
"Are you going to share any of this?" she asked as a grandmother would as she put the candy in paper bags.  
  
He smirked. He picked up the pink Peeps and said, "For my twin sister."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly, but she didn't say anything.  
  
After she finished putting the candy in bags she said, "Thank you for coming! We hope you come soon!"  
  
He snorted while he walked outside. Hell yeah they'd want him to come back soon. He'd put them straight out of business.  
  
Placing the bag down next to him, he took a blue pixie stick, ripped the top open with his teeth, and practically inhaled the sugar.  
  
Feeling slightly more energetic, he picked up the bag and started to run.  
  
'Wonder what Freddy's making tonight?'  
  
'Whatever it is, bet it's not as good as this stuff.'  
  
'Ahh! What if they discover my secret stash?! NO one can have this! It's mine! All mine!'  
  
'It's always the sweet little old people that own the good stuff like this.'  
  
'It's always them that'll give it away. Even if it is for money.'  
  
'Gumballs! I forgot gumballs! How can I be so stupid? And rock candy! I forgot that too!'  
  
He was so busy trying to catch up with his thoughts that he didn't see the group of young women right in front of him.  
  
He ran rammed right into one.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
~A/N~ Okay I decided that I'm going to have one more chapter to this. I hope this edited chapter is a lot better than the first! Please read and review! Inappropriate flames will be ignored. 


	2. The Silver Tongued Mutant

Disclaimer- Read first chapter's disclaimer. Val, Lorna, and Damita are mine.  
  
A little age guide thing- Crystal is around 17. Lorna is 17 too but she's a little younger. Damita's the oldest at 19 and Val is 18. Pietro is 18.  
  
Chapter Two- The Silver Tongued Mutant  
  
Crystal sighed as she set down her bags down for a moment to rub the nape of her neck.  
  
"I think I'm done for the day," she said wearily.  
  
"Me too, I'm beat," said her friend Val. Val pushed her long black bangs out of her tan face with her small tan hands.  
  
"Oh!" moaned a disappointed Damita, "But I wanted to get new shoes!"  
  
"And I wanted a pedicure! I haven't had one in almost two weeks!" whined Lorna.  
  
"Two weeks?" asked Val in disbelief, "You're complaining that you didn't have your nails trimmed professionally in two weeks? They don't even have time to grow in two weeks!"  
  
Out of the four of them, Val was the least vain. If she were though, no one would blame her for being vain. Val was a natural Philippian beauty. Her curtain of black silk hair hung down to the middle of her back, though now it was tied back with a white scrunchy. She was wearing a shirt that showed an inch of her skin above her form-fitting black slacks and her shirt was blue-gray with a V-shaped neckline and the sleeves stopped in the middle of her forearms. Men would give their left nut to be with her.  
  
Lorna tried too hard to be even more beautiful than she needed to be. The natural brunette would have her hair dyed platinum blonde and she was too thin (a/n: Think Calista Flockhart, but maybe not as skinny) and pale to be allowed. She would look a lot better if she stayed her natural self.  
  
Damita was beautiful too. Her medium-dark skin made her look royal. Her very curly brown hair had dark blond highlights in it. She wore a shiny metallic silver T-shirt that showed off her bellybutton piercing with low- rise black jeans and glittery silver belt. She wore black stilettos and just above her ankle was a tiny black heart tattoo. Her dates said she was sexy.  
  
Crystal was an average blonde. She wasn't one of those ditzy dumb blondes, but she wasn't overly smart either. She had curves, her skin was medium, not as pale as Lorna's but not as dark as Damita's or Val's either, it could be considered peach.  
  
Crystal picked her bags up again and said, "I guess we should start heading back to the car."  
  
Just as they started to walk back, Crystal felt the wind knocked out of her as instinct took over and she put her hands in front of her to break her fall, dropping her bags in the process.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Shit!" someone hissed vehemently.  
  
Crystal rolled over to see who had knocked her over. She did not expect to see jaw breakers rolling to the street and pixie stix scattered by their owner. There, trying to scoop the jawbreakers that had not rolled too far away, was a handsome young man with silver white hair. She did not notice that his arms were a blur as he picked up all his scattered candy.  
  
He was even paler than Lorna. He was even skinny too. He stood up and faced them, his face full of anger. Why was he angry when he rammed into me?  
  
His expression changed from anger to surprise rather quickly though.  
  
'Hmm, women,' he thought, well . . . thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, apologize, mutant," hissed Val, although there was the smallest trace of fear in her voice. It caught Crystal by surprise. Val and Damita were both tough, they had to be because then they would of never of survived elementary school. Val was always made fun of because she was Asian and Damita was teased because her father was black and her mother was white. Crystal always envied them for that.  
  
The man's dark eyebrows rose. "Apologize for what?" he asked.  
  
"For running into Crystal!" Damita said, though not loud enough so where they could attract any more attention.  
  
"Why should I apologize?" he asked, "You four were the ones dawdling in a crowded street."  
  
"YOU were running in a busy street!" snapped Crystal. She was not as afraid of mutants like the others were. They were just human beings with a special gift, even if that gift could be dangerous.  
  
"I always run," he said smoothly, "Running is part of my life. If I don't run, I'm an insane loon walking around instead of running."  
  
Lorna suddenly looked alarmed. So he just admitted he was an insane loon who runs instead of walks? Wasn't there some kind of place for those kinds of people?  
  
"We know what you are," hissed Val, "We only want a simple apology. How come you can't give us that?"  
  
"So you know what I am?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Then how come, you don't run away from me from fear? If you're not afraid, how come you're not pouncing me on the spot? How come you judge me because I'm a little different?"  
  
Crystal could tell now he always talked his way out of trouble. He had the gift of the silver tongue.  
  
"Why shouldn't we judge you? You're dangerous!" Lorna spoke for the first time.  
  
"Why shouldn't I judge YOU?" he asked calmly, though his eyes, like chips of sapphire, held a great amount of fury and menace that would make even Val and Damita cower in fear.  
  
"Because we're good people," she said.  
  
"How do I know that?" he asked, "How do I know you're not murderers or robbers? How do you know I'm not a raper? How come I can't judge you because you're Bulimic? Yes, I could tell you're Bulimic," he said when she looked shocked, "How come I can't judge you," he turned to Damita, "because you're biracial? And you because you're Asian?"  
  
"You're crazy!" said Lorna.  
  
"Yeah . . . I am, so are ya gonna judge me?" he said, his voice expressionless, "Are you gonna judge my twin now? Because, let me tell you, her head is loads more messed up than mine is. What are you gonna do about it? "  
  
"You want an apology?" he asked, "Well I'm not giving you one. You want to know why? Because you hissed the word 'mutant' as if it was a disease before you gave me a chance to talk. The four of you don't deserve an apology. And you didn't help me pick up my candy."  
  
"Now," he said, "you made me late for dinner. Freddy won't be pleased. And I bought my sister Peeps. Beware of Quicksilver, because next time, I won't be as nice."  
  
He lifted his leg as though he was going to sprint, and he was gone. 


End file.
